Experiences with Alien Races and Spirits
First Contact The Blue and The White's races work together. They were the hardest race for Jack and I to meet. We had a lot of trouble. Because they were the second that we met. Zar was confusing but not really scary looking or scary sounding or anything. The Blue was making us crazy. The things that happened were very stressful. The Blue is wicked ugly. And The White is very mysterious and was the first that looked like the "typical" alien type. Once we got to know and understand them, we loved them. The Blue is one of our closest friends now. After suffering through meeting them, it was easier to meet more races, until Yarcore. Yarcore was difficult to meet too. Yarcore is the head of the council. We were very nervous about what he thought of us. Yarcore was so intimidating. His sensation was eerie, and his looks could make you faint. Yarcore smelled funny. Like burnt crayons. And the effects of his telepathy affected our body and mind and made us physically ill. Yarcore did not know it would affect us like that. They didn't know it was happening at first. Jack got very sick. I only got a little sick. Einstein had a bad affect on us too, but didn't make us sick. It was a kind of stress. We have parts of our systems we don't know about yet. More than nervous system, more than neurological. When these first alien beings first started working with us the way they did, it was a first for them too. They didn't mean to harm us at all. This begin in May 12, 1990. We met Yarcore in August. Ongoing Contact ' They did not have contact with humans before that would have told them this? ' No. Not like what they had with us. Each alien race is unique. These beings did not have physical, close, prolonged contact and telepathic communication with humans yet. When we started to meet The Blue, we kept seeing him run by in the house. They laughed and teased us, and gave us wild incredible dreams. The Blue flipped Jack over backwards in his chair. And he invisibly smacked a bowl of spaghetti across the table that hit the wall and spattered all over. He flew his ship down, and dived up our driveway. It made such a loud high pitched noise, it scared David and he started screaming, who was only one. It took us a while and a lot of willingness to understand why The Blue was doing these things. It was causing stress. The stress was being measured. He was not hurting us, he was playing tricks on us. Funny pranks, really. If my best friend was doing that, I would laugh and do something back. Right? Zar was right with us all the time, and we trusted him. They studied and measured our stress levels, to see how much we could take, and how willing we were to work with it, to learn from it, and get by it. They were testing us in many ways. Watching our thought process, and how we supported each other. These things were very difficult for us until we got it. In the end, these beings and many others learned a great deal about humans, human stress, human thought process to it, etc. It is valuable to how they continued to introduce themselves to their other humans. Everything jack and I went through, meeting all of them, all the different things that happened, they learned from. They wasted none of it. Effects of Contact ' Why would not they just be polite when they introduced themselves? ' They need to know how they affect us. Meeting each of them caused stress of different kinds, and many other emotions. All emotions, not just the difficult kind we went through with The Blue. None of the other races ever did what The Blue did in the beginning of our meeting them physically. They pushed us to our limits of confusion. Like, what point would we give up at? And would we make demands. And how would we feel about other alien life after meeting The Blue. And what questions would we ask, and how would we ask them? A lot of these things were also partly, a kind of desensitization. Imagine for yourself, what affects would it have on your thinking until your thinking changed? And when your thinking changed, what would it change to? How to get it to the point when we could say, oh it's just The Blue playing his tricks again. Hi, Blue. You could not get that by hearing what I say. You would have to live it. Behavior ' If one race was more advanced than a race on another planet, and visited them, would not that race be polite and communicate politely, answer questions, and be diplomatic?' They do all of that too. There is so much more to alien contact than we can even imagine. There are physical affects on our bodies and spirits. It's scientific, emotional, even biological. Because of all they learned meeting us, they are able to tailor the way they approach humans in general. Human Are aliens upright citizens, perfect individuals, or are some of them sometimes silly, sometimes do stupid things, sometimes make innocent mistakes? Can they just be human? ''' All people are imperfect and make mistakes, sometimes silly, do stupid things, etc. The individual alien people that visit Earth are '''the professionals of their races. They are at work here, representing their worlds to us, and to each other. So they have done silly or stupid things? Yes. But when they are with us, they are at their best. Like when you go to court and you meet with a judge, or you need surgery and so you meet with a doctor. You meet them in their profession, but you know these are people too. Humor ' So they have an incredible sense of humor? ' Yes, they do. And once in a while we get to be with them in down time, when they are not exactly working with us. They rest. They play. But they are always professional with us. They are very funny, and enjoy each other too. But when somebody tells a joke in a group, only the humans laugh out loud. The Blue smiles big and has big teeth, and his eyes crinkle so you see his pleasure on his face. ' Why don't they laugh? ' They all laugh, but most do it by telepathy. Their facial expressions are very subtle to us, and they don't throw their hands around when they talk like we do either. they don't need to be animated. They are perfectly well understood without all that. The Blue laughs aloud, but it's a quiet sound. A very low grumbly sound. That in itself makes everybody laugh harder. Activity on Earth ' Can an example be given of one day in their life of them working here?' ' What are they specifically doing to further help Earth, governments and citizens to move towards open contact? ' They are all mostly increasing awareness and education with individual humans. We humans on Earth make our decisions whether to accept alien contact, learn things from them, and apply what we learn to our own world. The aliens can't take over here. It's our own world. They can only offer their assistance, and they can only work as fast as we can go. Many hundreds of thousands of humans are working well with alien life, doing their little parts. Learning specific things, all kinds of different ones, and making small changes. ' What specific things are being done that can be credited to their education and work? ' Inventing, educating others, making changes in how we take care of our environment, how we view alien life, getting knowledge of government secrecy out. Helping other humans accept their own alien contact so they may be more accepting and affective in their own roles, etc. If you have alien contact, and you are an environmentalist, you could learn something from your alien contacts that you could apply to your profession. You do not even have to be physically aware that you have alien contact in order to do this. Because of the way things are right now on Earth politically and socially, most humans who have the opportunity to work with alien life between worlds, are only willing by spirit. Most humans who find they have the choice, will not work with alien life on a physical level. It is too disruptive to normal daily physical life. Most humans cannot integrate it, even if they are willing. You get kicked out of your church. Your kids get picked on at school. Your mother cries. You lose your job. Inspiration Why is it that sometimes answers or solutions occur during the night? Is this related to aliens? That is how it works often with alien life. However, we have spiritual abilities that work that way from many sources. That is not just all about the aliens. If you have humans in your circle of spiritual family and friends who are knowledgeable in your profession, you can just the same get ideas like that from them. It would not matter either if they were living or deceased. We are spirit right now. We are always spirit. We are spirit more than we are body. We are spirit before we ever have a body. If you belong to a scientific community, say, you would have access to their help physically, right? You could look at a list of colleagues and their specialties and call them on the phone or post to a message board. By spirit, it is not much different, as far as the connection goes. You go to a dinner party, and you meet new people. You tell your profession and somebody says, OH I do that too, where did you study? And you have another new connection. You know more people by spirit than you know physically. You have a deeper connection to everyone you know and don't know by spirit, than you have physically. By spirit, to all people we are related to it does not matter where we came from or how we got related. It does not matter if we are from down the street, the next town, another country or another world. The relationship is by spirit in a greater way than by blood. In your last life, say, you had children. Today you are in another life, and you are still spiritually related to all the members of every family you have ever had, and all of their ancestors and descendants. Because you are still the same spirit. If you lived a life on another world before, you brought your spiritual heritage here to life with you. You would have spiritual abilities and knowledge and experience from what you accumulated then. You can remember things from spirit to physical awareness. You can meet with your spiritual relatives and learn things from them presently. Family ' When you first started being aware of alien contact, how was it determined that you were brothers and sisters to some of them before? ' It was to bridge the gap between our worlds. Some alien people came ahead to be born here, to work between worlds. It was a process. First we learned some things about spirit from our experiences. We learned we have abilities most other humans do not have, by experiencing them. We recall some things from our past lives. We talked with our spirit guides and angels. And we felt the connection with certain ones of our alien friends. We remembered them. We also asked our alien contacts, once we figured it out. and we asked our spirit guides and angels, if we were right. One of our alien contacts is my brother from my first life. We worked together on his world when I was there. He is still alive in his first life. I died there, and came to live here. He is still my brother. Spirits ' So are all the dead Earth spirits and the alien spirits commingling in space around earth? ' All spiritual family and friends commingle. It does not matter where they come from. This separation we imagine between life itself is only in our minds. The alien races visiting earth are our neighbors and relatives. Just like all the people in a town, or on a world. Not everybody is directly related, but everybody is directly related to people who are directly related to people etc. Jack's original alien race is Zar's race. Jack is directly related to Zar. Jack is Zar's father. God creates new spirits all of the time. Most humans past and present are new spirits compared to other races. We share a physical biological and spiritual evolution. when we have children, we pass them our physical genetics and also our spiritual "genetics" ' What of bad spirits? ' Bad spirits are just people with problems. What are the worst problems we have when we are alive? Who are the worse most menacing people? What we are when alive, we may be stuck with when we die, at least for a while. ' Are serial killers evil demons? ' It's the mystery of death itself that makes angry spirits look all powerful in our imaginations. They are not. If an invisible person smacks you, that is a lot scarier and mysterious than if a visible person smacks you. We fear the unknown. A lot of people fear snakes too, because of the religious conception of a devil serpent. But a snake is not a devil, alive or dead. ' What of the vibes given off by a murderer who was once met? ' I would offer that you felt him by spirit. His pain and mental anguish, whatever caused from or by. If he had thoughts directed at you like that, you could be aware of it. Everyone gives off a sensation. Most you don't notice, just like you don't hear your refrigerator running. Most sensations of humans feel like like your own, so you don't notice it. Add in something different, or something very strong, and you may feel it. Sometimes we are more spiritually aware than at other times too. The sensation is from spirit itself, our life force. We can direct it, or deflect it, and it flows in the direction of our deliberate telepathy as well. ' What of evil demons? ' I know for myself from my own experiences and teachings by many beings, many kinds of beings, that there are no "evil demons" or a devil, or a hell, or a war between good and evil. We are young as a race, and learning now why people do bad things. We can explain physical and mental illness, and crime. We can trace these, and we don't have to think that disease is caused by demons anymore. We know what germs are. The more we learn, the more we understand science physically. Spirituality is also scientific, not a mystery. We just don't have the explanation yet. If we see something in the sky, we don't call it the bogeyman anymore. We can fathom technology of machines - even if we don't know how that distant machine works. ' Who deals with evil spirits? ' Other spirits. Angels. God. Because of our abilities and willingness, Jack and I help spirits of people who have died, who are stuck here. Each of them has a problem, and some of them are not the kind of people we would ever want to meet. When we are alive, we are never completely disconnected spiritually from our bodies. We can travel out of body, but it's like holding up a small weight. Visitors ' How do alien spirits get to Earth? Do they travel in crafts, or can their spirits travel between worlds? ' The alien people travel here physically in crafts. When they meet with us, they usually come out of body from their crafts. They also use technologies to land their crafts right where we are, invisibly. They do not travel out of body from their worlds to work here. They have to bring the things they need here too, anyway. They set up here, and live here while they are working. Just like if you worked in another country, you might live in a hotel there. They travel home once or twice a year to visit their families. Sometimes their family members come here to visit them too. When an alien soul comes to live here in life... to incarnate as a human, that is done by technology that not all races have. God can do that too, of course. But the alien races do it by technology. Incarnation ' Who allows souls to come live here? ' It's a joint decision by everybody involved. There is a higher organization of space also. All our visiting races and their organization works under that. People of advanced races may live another life in a lesser evolved race. Not vice versa. When a person leaves his own home and heritage to live a life in another race on another world, it is a great sacrifice. It's for a spiritual purpose, not for fun. ' So are there both physical alien spirits here, who came by craft, and dead alien spirits here, who traveled by some other means? ' The dead alien spirits have been incarnated as humans. An alien person who has died may visit Earth. We can go anywhere we want when we die. It's more professional than that. We make a decision when we are alive on our original world. We decide to live our next life on another world for a professional and spiritual reason. Kind of like when we join the peace corps on Earth to work in a third world country. We are members of an effort, and our part is in life here. Our alien relatives and friends meet us here later. By spirit, we are fully aware of this. By body, we are human and not very well aware of spirit at all, not even our own. ' What is the reason, then, that we have to be physical? ' I don't know. But we gain things physically that we cannot spiritually. We take those things into our being. We experience things that we keep by spirit. The cycle of universal life, by God. Category:Message Category:Spirituality Category:All Category:All2 Category:Text